Bienvenue chez les Espada !
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Vous voici dans les coulisses de Las Noches, les réunions de famille détaillées de nos Espada chéris sans oublier toutes les petites histoires sentimentales ! Un peu yaoi sur les bords.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai voulu me taper un gros délire sur la vie à Las Noches de nos chers Espada version ... très remixé ! ;D bon et bien bonne lecture !_

**Prologue:**

Du sable à perte de vue. Du sable. Que du sable. Le désert du Sahara version blanc et mille fois plus grand. Et un ciel noir. Tellement noir que vous avez l'impression d'étouffer. Une lune. Blanche et familière. Comme la mort.

Bienvenue au Hueco Mundo.

Quelque part au beau milieu de ce lieu inhabitable se dresse pourtant une forteresse. Une immense demeure qui fait la taille de Paris. Au moins. La demeure du maître du chaos, du mal, de la douleur et du thé. Bref, la demeure d'Aizen Sosuke.

Et la demeure en question est surtout en train de se faire quelque peu démolir par un certain arrancar. Un arrancar ? Non, pardon, un Espada. L'Espada n°6, Grimmjow JaggerJack. Une boule d'énergie bleutée qui inspire la crainte et la terreur à tous ceux qui croise sa route. Tous ? Apparemment pas, puisqu'une certaine parabole est en train d'oser l'affronter en duel. Une parabole ? Non,pardon, un Espada. L'Espada n°5, Nnoitra. Une espèce de parabole croisée avec l'asperge aux cheveux noirs qui est affreusement ... affreux. Il ne va sans dire que le terrible Grimmjow a un aspect beaucoup plus agréable à observer que l'affreux Nnoitra ( ce qui n'est pas très compliqué si vous voulez mon avis. Ah si, j'oubliais Yammy. )

Bref, ce que nous allons retenir pour le moment est la partie Est de la demeure du maître du mal qui est en train de partir en lambeau. Passons au côté Ouest.

Une porte s'ouvre. Attendant avidement devant cette porte se trouvait trois jeune femme quelque peu ... hum ... étrange, et une foule d'arrancars roses. Roses ? Non, pardon, une foule d'arrancar tenant des bouquets de fleurs roses. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les regards s'illuminèrent, les coeurs s'emballèrent et Hallibel apparut. Une peau mate, des cheveux divinement blonds, une poitrine quelque peu ... hum ... excessive ( au moins 95c ) et des beau yeux vert. La tenue légèrement moulante ne gâchant pas l'effet. Oui, ce mannequin est adulée dans tout Las Noches. Un mannequin ? Non, pardon, une Espada. L'Espada n°3, Hallibel. Elle tourna les yeux vers la foule à ses pieds. Elle se retourna vers ses trois fractions ( Sun-Sun, Apache et Mila-Rose ) et partie en direction de la salle de réunion des Espada.

Seulement, en tendant l'oreille et en évitant les pleurs de détresse des fans de la 3eme Espada, on entend distinctement un bruit étrange. Régulier. Sonore. Un ronflement. En se dirigeant vers la source des ronflements en question, on se retrouve devant une porte. Et, en ouvrant cette porte comme vient de le faire une petite fille courtement vêtue, on trouve Ronflex-man. Ronflex-man ? Non, pardon, un Espada ( encore un ? ). L'Espada n°1, Stark ( Starkounet pour les intimes ). La petite fille s'approche de lui doucement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Puis soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Lilinette ( la petite ) s'était jetée sur le pauvre Stark endormi ( pour changer ) et le rouait de coup et de chatouilles.

Finalement, Stark, réussissant à stopper cette furie, lui crie d'une voix radieuse:

- PUTAIN LILINETTE LAISSE MOI DORMR TRANQUILLE, FOUS MOI LA PAIX ET VA EMMERDER QUELKUN D'AUTRE !

La fillette le regarde d'un air innocent.

- Mais Stark ... Je voulais seulement te réveiller pour la réunion de ce matin ...

- TU APPELLE SA " REVEILLER " ? SA S'APPELLE PLUTOT: TORTURER ! ET PUIS ...

Silence.

- Tu as bien dit " réunion " ?

- Oui

- Sure ?

- Sure.

- ah

Silence.

Je vous rassure. Cette scène se reproduit tout les jours. Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas rassurant. Mais au fait, je suis sure que vous vous demandez qui est donc ce fameux Aizen ? Le célèbre et raffiné Sosuke Aizen ? Le futur roi du monde ? Le roi du Hueco Mundo ? Le roi du mal et de la pop ?

Eh bien allons faire un tour dans sa chambre ...

A suivre ...

_Reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! ^^ Je suis contente de voir que mon petit délire plaise autant =D Cette fois-ci, vous allez trouvez le maître de Las Noches en proie à un quotidien effrayant, mais je vous laisse en juger vous même ;D Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Au Nord de Las Noches se trouve la chambre majestueuse du majestueux Aizen-sama. La décoration est soignée, le lit en bois aux draps impeccablement blanc, les meubles style Louis XIV et les tableaux accrochés au mur avec soin. A côté du lit, sur la table de chevet, était posé un cadre sur lequel on voyait une ... photo de famille ?

Décrivons cette photo. Tout à gauche se trouve un géant obèse à petit crâne qui fixe devant lui stupidement ( mince, c'est son air naturel ), son voisin ( qui ressemble approximativement à un aquarium pour poisson rouges ) semblait observer son voisin aux cheveux roses bonbon qui lui prélevait du sang ( avec une aiguille, comme chaque personne civilisée ), tandis que celui d'à côté faisait du yoga ( pour changer ). Tout à droite se trouve l'asperge noire, Nnoitra, qui se faisait tiré ses longs cheveux par Grimmjow la terreur, qui lui même massait son pied douloureusement écrasé par la parabole. Devant eux, se trouvait leur parfait opposé: calme, serein, beau ( pour le cas de Nnoitra, pas celui de Grimmjow ), indifférent, impassible, imperturbable avec de beaux yeux verts. A la gauche de ce BG, matait la belle Hallibel, qui elle même était scrupuleusement observée par un vieux au regards plus que baladeurs. Vieux, qui d'ailleurs, essayait de repousser son voisin endormi sur son épaule. Devant eux, un black avec une visière infrarouge rivalisant avec celui de Cyclope ( pour les incultes, regarder X-Men ) qui se faisait plus ou moins "emmerder" ( c'est le mot exact je crois ) par un albinos au sourire aussi grand que la muraille de Chine. Et enfin, celui que nous attendions tous, le bien-aimé créateur de la Mèche Rebelle: Aizen-sama !

Les draps de soie ( made in Las Noches ) bougent légèrement. Un corps endormi se relève doucement, les cheveux en bataille. La tête se tourne délicatement pour voir le réveil, il est 05:30. Pile à l'heure. Le traître de la Soul Society se lève de son lit souplement. Il se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain, esquisse un sourire et se met au travail. Ben quoi ! C'est pas rien d'être le boss du mal ! D'abord se plaquer les cheveux en arrière grâce a une laque spéciale ( l'Oréal Paris: 60 euros ) en laissant une mèche pour faire "jeun's" et rebelle, passer une crème adoucissante sur sa peau pour la rendre nacrée ( Niveau: 42 euros ), du verni à ongle pour les renforcés ( Dior: 22 euros ), shampoing pour rendre les cheveux "envoûtant" ( l'Oréal: 39 euros ), des soins anti-acné ( bioderma: 17 euros ) et bien d'autres ...

Comme quoi sa coûte cher d'être un génie du mal.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, Aizen-sama s'en va déjeuner ( et en plus, sa rime, la class U.U ). Sur son passage, les numéros et autres arrancar s'incline tous. Le futur roi du monde se sent puissant, très puissant. Il est 10:45 à la fin de son repas. Avec la classe du à son rang, Sosuke part vers la salle de réunion. 10:55. Aizen est là. Pile à l'heure. Ses deux subordonnés préférés ( sourire muraille de Chine et Cyclope version coincé et soumis ) se tiennent derrière lui, prêt au moindre geste ou ordre proféré. Les portes s'ouvres. La salle des réunions apparaît. Les Espada aussi.

Le cauchemar commence.

Le thé est déjà servit, même si la plupart est répandu sur la nappe incrustée de broderie. Les petites viennoiseries raffinées ont toutes été gobées et les sucreries sont étalées par terre. Le parfait, le minutieux, le perfectionniste Aizen Sosuke ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort. Sourire muraille de Chine ricane et Cyclope version coincé et soumis fronce les sourcils. Les Espada cessent leur carnage et se rassirent plus ou moins gentiment.

Finalement, la salle de réunion résonne assez bien doivent penser les Espada après le cri de douleur et de rage vociféré par leur chef suprême. Le roi de la pop tombe lourdement sur le sol. Sourire muraille de Chine lui tapote l'épaule doucement et lui rappel avec tact que "c'est tout les matins la même galère de toute façon". Cyclope version coincé et soumis lui jette un regard noir. Aizen se lève tout à coup brusquement. Il se tourne vers son armée d'élite et dit d'un ton mielleux et menaçant à la fois:

- Vous avez 2 minutes et 50 secondes pour nettoyer tout ça.

- Hai ! Aizen-sama !

Et tous s'activèrent sauf ... Grimmjow la terreur et Nnoitra l'asperge-parabole qui continuent à s'engueuler, Stark qui dort, Barrangar qui râle qu'il est trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et mate plutôt le décolleté d'Hallibel et Yammy qui casse plus qu'il ne répare.

La salle est nettoyée. Aizen-je-portais-des-lunettes-moches-avant-mais-heureusement-j'ai-connu-aol-opticien leur sourit. Il s'assit à sa place habituel et commença la réunion.

_Reviews ? ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2:**

Ce que les shinigamis craignent le plus ? C'est une question très simple. Non, ce n'est pas Yachiru en manque de bonbons ou les chaussettes de Kurotsuchi. Quoique ... Non, leur plus grande frayeur est Aizen Sosuke et ses Espada. Et, quand on voit les réunions matinales de ceux-ci, on les approuves de tous coeur. Le pire, le pire des cauchemars serait à tenir tranquille 10 Espada plus cingl ... Euh, pardon, plus étrange les uns que les autres.

Une réunion d'Espada ? Sa vous tentes ? Comme vous voudrez. A vos risques et périls.

Lorsque Aizen-sama s'est assit et a bu son thé calmement en redemandant une autre tasse à Cyclope version coincé et soumis, la réunion peut commencer.

Aizen les regarde d'un air affectueux et s'exclame d'un ton enjoué :

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous rencontre quelques difficultés en ce moment ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Moi ! hurle d'un air gracieux Grimmjow la terreur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Grimmy mon garçon ?

- Il arrive que ce gros *BIP* de Nnoitra à la *BIP* arrête pas de me *BIP* toute la journée !

- HEIN ? C'EST TOI QUI ME *BIP* LE PLUS, SAL *BIP* A LA *BIP*

Que de vocabulaire varié ... C'est le point fort des Espada. Aizen se tourne alors vers les autres.

- Oui, Ulquiorra ?

- C'est pour vous demandez quand aura lieu le TARPEDE cet année ?

Grimmjow le regarde, stupéfait.

Yammy aussi. Ah, désolé, c'est son air naturel.

Ulquiorra soupire, désespéré.

- Le Test d'Aptitude Requis Pour Être Digne d'un Espada.

- ... Je croyais que tu parlais de Nnoitra la tapette.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !

- Ben quoi, tu te tape ton fraction et t'as une gueule de travesti.

- C'est pas vrai ! Moi au moins je suis pas un nounours bleu !

- Où t'as vu un nounours ? Je suis un jaguar ! OK ? Un jaguar !

...

Nous passons certaines scènes de violences et de paroles au langage cru qui pourrait très certainement choqué le lecteur.

- Eh bien, Ulquiorra, merci de m'y avoir fait penser. Je dirais ... hmm ... Kaname ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama ?

(Révélation ! Tous les magazines peoples voudront avoir cette information ! Cyclope version coincé et soumis s'appelle en réalité ...

Suspens ...

Kaname.

Il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir celui de Sourire Muraille de Chine. Héhéhé ... "Mauvais regards tournés vers l'albinos ..." )

- Kaname, que penserais-tu de Vendredi ?

- C'est parfait Aizen-sama.

-Bien. Ulquiorra ? Ce test aura lieu Vendredi.

- Merci Aizen-sama.

- D'autres questions ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose concernant ma garde robe ?

- C'est-à-dire, Hallibel ?

- Comment ce fait-il que la moitié de mes vêtements sont moulants et surtout très ... courts ?

- Eh bien ...

- C'est pour le FANTASME ma chérie, annonça Sourire Muraille de Chine avec le ton des coiffeurs.

Barrangar approuva vivement de la tête. Aizen Sosuke prit un air digne.

- Tu es la seule femme de l'Espada, ma petite Hallibel, tu dois en assumer les conséquences.

- Bien Aizen-sama.

Sourire Muraille de Chine se tourna alors vers Ulquiorra qui suivait la conversation avec son habituel air désintéressé et son sourire s'élargit ( est-ce possible ? )

- Et toi, Ulquiorra-kun ?

- ... ( = oui ? )

- Qu'en pense-tu ?

- ... ( = c'est-à dire ? )

- Du FANTASME de Hallibel ?

- ... ( qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, fous moi la paix, connard )

- Ne sois pas si grossier mon petit Ulquiorra-kun.

- ... ( = pas facile quand on t'as devant la tronche )

- Et dis-moi, où en est-tu avec Grimmjow ?

- Hein ? On parle de moi ? s'écria Grimmjow en observant le monologue de Gin.

- C'est vrai que Gin est le seul à parler l'Ulquiorra, annonça Aizen-sama avec un soupir.

- C'est une langue rare, commenta Szayel, il y a qu'une lettre dans l'alphabet Ulquiorresque, le .

- Bref, alors Ulquiorra-kun.

- ... ( = si tu crois que je vais tout te dire, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil )

- Ulquiorra-kun.

- ... ( = non )

- Après tout, personne ne te comprend à part moi.

- ... ( bon, ok, on va dire qu'il y a du progrès )

- C'est absolumeeeeeeeeeeent géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal Ulquiorra-kun.

- ... ( = ferme là, tu me gave )

- Et sinon ? Personne d'autre ? Demanda Aizen qui avait envie de s'affaler dans le canapé en regardant la finale de football ( Zidane y va marquer, Zidane y va marquer ... )

- Et bien, si je puis me le permettre, Aizen-sama ...

- Oui, Kaname ?

- Wonderwyce s'est cassé la jambe ce matin, dans les escaliers, et ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tombé tout seul.

Tous les Espada, plus Sourire Muraille de Chine, Kaname et Aizen, se tournèrent en parfaite synchro vers Grimmjow la Terreur qui prit son air le plus angélique.

- Je n'ai rien fais. Promis.

Les regards se firent suspect.

- JE DIS LA VERITE ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se retourna, soulagé. Puis, Aizen mit ses lunettes, prit une loupe et déclara:

- Je trouverais le coupable. Rien ni personne ne peut résister à mes talents de détective.

- Merci Aizen-sama.

- Durant le temps que durera cette enquête, appelez-moi: Aizen-Conan-sama.

- Bien, Aizen-Conan-sama.

L'ensemble des Espada soupira en choeur. Ils n'étaient pas près de retourner dans leur canapé regarder la finale de foot. Seul Gin ricana d'un air satisfait. Lui, il l'avait enregistré.

_A suivre ..._


End file.
